Armed with a Camcorder
by cullen-style
Summary: Bella whines to Edward about being left at home for the weekend while he hunts. Curious, he leaves with her a camcorder and instructions to film everything that happens so he can review it when he returns...
1. Chapter 1

**I remembered that I still had this one shot to post...**

Armed with a Camcorder

"Please, please, please, please!" I begged, getting down on my knees, and sinking into the thick golden carpet of his room. My bronze haired Greek god just leaned down to pick me up and sit me on his king bed like a child. He stood towering in front of me.

"Bella, let us be completely realistic, here. Do you honestly think that I am going to change my mind, especially with what happened last time?" Edward asked; his patience with me was wearing down. I crossed my arms over my chest, pouting.

"That won't work, you know. I happen to think that your pouting is cute," Edward chuckled lowly and quietly, softly brushing my cheek with the back of his hand.

"You must want to torture me," I accused, averting my gaze from his darkening golden one.

"Is that what you really think?" Edward held up my face softly so my eyes reached his. His topaz eyes were getting closer and closer to black every day.

"No," I mumbled almost inaudibly.

"Please, Bella. Do this for me?" he asked, releasing the full intensity of his gaze on me so that my bones turned to mush and my heart was pounding threateningly loud within my chest. I huffed loudly and focused my attention on the bed spread so I could clear my mind.

"Fine," I obliged reluctantly. He always won, not that I could even compete in the first place.

"Good." He replied curtly, plopping himself gracefully on the spot next to me, putting a weightless arm around my shoulders.

"Alice, Jasper, and Emmett will be staying behind this time. We'll only be gone for a couple of days," Edward informed me with a comforting grin. I just nodded, not really hearing anything.

"We'll leave on Friday and we should return Sunday morning if all goes well…" I looked up at his eyes with a questioning and slightly panicking look, "Let me rephrase that… I'll be back Sunday morning, no matter what," Edward swore. I took one glance into his catching eyes, and looked away, sighing.

"Everybody will be fine. I talked to them already," Edward promised. I nodded and rolled my eyes when I thought he couldn't see… he did. He huffed and stood up, taking my hand.

"Come on, Alice said if we don't leave now, we'll be late for school," Edward picked up both of our bags with ease from the couch, threw them over his shoulder then picked me up, rushing down stairs and out the door.

"Bye Esme!" I called, knowing she would hear me.

Edward sat me down on the ground slowly and opened the door to his silver Volvo. I took my seat and he closed it behind me. Edward was in the driver's seat within a second.

"Can you guys take any longer?" Alice whined from the back seat. "I mean, it's only a few days, Bella," she pointed out. I rolled my eyes, once again, and looked out the window.

"Alice, please be quiet," Edward answered, a hint of frustration colored his usual calm façade.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After school, I went back to my house with Edward. Before dinner, he left and Alice took his place to talk to Charlie about my stay at their house for the weekend. Of course, he was more than happy to let me sleep over at the Cullen house--especially since Edward was already 'gone camping.'

That night, I slept over at the Cullen house snuggling up in Edward's arms. When I woke, he was gone. In Edward's usual spot there was a plain cardboard box with an envelope on top.

I quickly sat up, fully awake, and opened the envelope--I noticed that it wasn't glued shut.

Show me everything when I get home, Love. – Edward

My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and I opened up the box, only to find another, smaller box. I pulled off the tape from that one to find a small, black and silver camcorder. I snorted. Edward finally bought something useful.

I heard the door click and graceful little Alice danced through the doorway, smiling hugely.

"We have school today!" she cheered as if this was the best day in her existence. I gave her an odd look.

"Yay?" I questioned. Alice jumped onto the best next to me, picking up the small camcorder from my hands.

"Good, I told him to get this one," she approved, nodding her head. "He doesn't always listen to me, even though I'm the psychic."

I wanted to add something along the lines of "Thank heavens he doesn't listen to everything you say," but I kept quiet.

"Let's get you dressed and fed," Alice clapped and hopped up from the bed energetically. I cringed… she noticed.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving," Alice held up her hands to me in surrender and backed away to the door. I laughed lightly and she shut the door behind her.

I picked up the camcorder from the place Alice put it down and checked if there was any tape in it. I couldn't find any… I couldn't even find the slot where the tape went.

"There's a built in hard drive memory!" Alice shouted from another nearby room. I shook my head in laughter and turned the camera on, pressing the button to start recording. After adjusting the camera's screen to a position where I could see myself, I focused on the camera and spoke.

"Well…I just woke up." What else was there to say? "Thanks for the camera. You'll see what I am so reluctant to expose myself to when you get back." I gave a short smile and wave goodbye before hitting the stop button.

Now to get dressed and off to school. I dressed in a pair of neatly destroyed jeans and a plain white tee, topping it off with a navy zip up sweatshirt. Alice had seen that it wasn't going to rain.

"I made you breakfast!" Alice announced once I reached the bottom stair in the living room. I went to the kitchen and set my book bag and video camera down on one of the kitchen stools.

"Here," Alice pushed a store bought granola bar across the counter. It was still wrapped up in the silver packaging.

"Wow… thanks Alice," I answered in monotone. Alice's eyes narrowed at me,

"Would you rather me try and cook something, like Esme?" she tested. I shook my head vigorously side to side.

"I love Odwalla bars," I stated breathlessly, fumbling trying to unwrap the bar as fast as possible to take a bite. Alice smiled contently.

"Are you girls really going to school?" Emmett whined, coming into the kitchen, wireless video game controller still in hand.

"Yes, Emmett; Edward asked me, personally, to make sure she goes," Alice responded, her tone a little sharp.

"Suit yourself, but I've gone to school for over 50 years, and not one day as not sucked!" Emmett boomed with laughter.

"College wasn't too bad," Jasper added, joining in on the conversation as he peeped at us over the book he was reading from the kitchen table.

"Of course college wasn't too bad. Especially when your teacher is easily persuaded into taking a nap during class," Emmett shot back. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Don't blame me for using my advantages."

"Well, Bella and I are leaving for school. Have a good day, boys!" Alice walked over to Jasper and gave him a small peck on the lips before grabbing my hand, my stuff, and dragging me out the front door.

"Guess what?!"

"What Alice? I don't know," I said, tired of the pretenses of being upbeat--then again, with Alice, it was never a pretense.

"We get to drive my Porsche to school today!" she squealed.

The bright yellow sports car was already out of the garage and in the driveway, gleaming, though there was no sunshine.

"That's cool," I answered with a forced smile on my face. I had this feeling in my stomach that Alice would drive extra fast this morning, not that she ever abided the traffic laws.

I ignored all of my instincts to turn and run back into the house and got into the passenger seat of the car. Alice revved the engine… she thinks she's just so funny! I scowled and growled at her… hmm, I must have picked that up from Edward.

"You might want to turn on the camera for this one, Bella," Alice advised. I pulled the camcorder out of my bag and started recording. I directed it at her.

"Let's time how fast I can get us to school," she suggested excitedly, pulling her cell phone out of her tiny jean skirt and pressing some buttons at an inhuman speed. She handed it to me and I saw that it was at a timer mode, reading :00.

"I bet I'm faster than you, Edward… tell me when to start," Alice grinned evilly. I gulped and pulled my seatbelt on.

"Go," I said weakly and by the time I pressed the button, Alice already was racing down the driveway. I screamed in terror… we were going 90 miles an hour already!

Still screaming my head off, we skidded our way into the Forks High School parking lot, attracting everybody's attention. Alice stopped the car and put it into brake… perfectly parked at the front of the parking row. I was breathing heavily while Alice squealed in excitement as she leaned over and saw how fast it took us.

She definitely beat Edward.

"Ha-ha, Edward! Suckaaaah!"

I directed the camera back at me,

"Save…me… Edward," I hyperventilated into the camera. I had a feeling that my face was an unnatural, unhealthy red… or purple.

"Let's go," Alice instructed and got out of the car.

Already, we were attracting a large crowd with all of the boys surrounding Alice's Porsche. I got my bag and got out, keeping the camera recording.

"Is this yours?" A random student asked Alice, clearly amazed and in awe. She nodded slowly as if it was obvious and he was mentally retarded. The boy nearly fainted. Alice chuckled and skipped off to class without me, leaving me unprotected.

"See that, Edward?! She just leaves me!" I yelled into the lens. Somebody tapped my shoulder behind me and turned around… Mike.

"Hi Mike," I said, recording him now. Edward would love this.

"Uh… hey," he answered, nervous under the camera. "What's that you got there?" he asked friendlily, pointing to the camera that was currently in his face.

"Oh, Edward's gone camping again and I'm recording what I do when he's gone," I shrugged nonchalantly. Mike's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Isn't that kinda weird? I mean, is that any of his business?" Mike asked; a fierce edge in his voice.

I turned the camera back to my face and raised an eyebrow, then turned it back to Mike.

"No, I always complain a lot when he leaves so he wants to know why," I explained as much as I could; leaving out the unneeded details.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense then," Mike shrugged. I nodded.

"Well since he's gone do you want to hang out this weekend? Maybe tonight, it is Friday."

I zoomed into Mike's hopeful expression, giggling on the inside.

"Sorry, I'm sleeping over at the Cullen's with Alice and we already have plans," I answered, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Sure, maybe next time, then," Mike stalked off because the bell rang and I headed off to my first class, commenting on my day so far on the way.

"Well as you can see, Mike still takes every chance he gets. Believe me, he won't be the only one today. And Alice loves to leave me under the spotlight… of doom!"

Once I got into the classroom the teacher was staring right at me so I said a fast goodbye and shut off the camera and awkwardly took my seat.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Once I got to lunch, I turned the camera back on.

"Well, Edward, since you aren't here today, I've decided not to eat lunch because… I CAN!" I laughed evilly. He always bought me food and made sure I ate every single bite, he is going to hate me after this. I am in so much trouble.

I met Alice at our usual table; she was sitting next to Angela like she did everyday--only today she didn't have any food, like me.

"No food for you, either, Bella?" Angela asked, eyeing my camera with curiosity. I shook my head.

"I think it was the waffles this morning," I nodded.

"Yeah," Alice agreed, rubbing her stomach.

"Oh, that's too bad," Angela replied sympathetically.

I situated myself a little more at the table, getting out my calculus homework because I had nothing else to do and sitting the camera down so it faced me. Once I got into it, somebody cleared their throat behind me. I looked over my shoulder. Tyler Crowley.

"Hey is this seat taken?" he asked, taking his backpack off.

"Nope," I answered, elongating the word and glancing at the camera once.

"Mind if I take it?" he asked, sitting down. Evidently, it was a hypothetical question.

"Do I have a choice," I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" Tyler asked me, getting out a peanut butter sandwich.

"Uh…peanut butter and jelly, a family favorite!" I waved my hands animatedly, and smiled awkwardly. Tyler's eyes brightened.

"Oh yeah, I love them!" I heard Alice snort loudly from across the table. I ignored it and so did Tyler as he bit into the sandwich.

"So Bella, so there's this new movie out tonight. I thought that maybe you would want to go see it?" he asked me, his mouth still halfway full. I shot the camera a knowing glance.

"Actually I have plans with Alice tonight already, sorry," I apologized. Tyler nodded.

"It's cool… they'll be other weekends."

Oh, God. Not this again.

Lunch passed too slowly and then I was off to biology, where Mike was over friendly. I suffered through PE, where I injured a total of seven people, and finally school was over and we were out for the weekend.

Once I got out to the locker room, I turned the camera back on.

When I got out to the parking lot, where I was supposed to meet Alice after school, a crowd was gathered around the yellow Porsche like during the morning. Alice wasn't here yet, so I had to push my way through the crowd to stand by my spot next to the passenger door.

The guys continued to gawk as I waited for my annoying, pixie-like best friend. I saw her coming--she was by the cafeteria. I saw her get her keys out of her purse, the car suddenly clicked, the doors unlocking. I opened my side and got it, shutting the door behind me.

And then my door reopened. And the driver's door opened. All of a sudden, random guys were trying to get into Alice's car. I gave a quick silent scream as I watched the ongoing horror.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY CAR!!!" Alice literally screamed, pissed off now. She was running a little too fast in high heels--but then again a human might be able to pull that of…if they were that angry. And Alice, by her facial expression, was _very_, _very_ angry. Before she finished her sentence the guys were five feet away from the yellow sports car.

Alice swiftly speed-walked over to the already open driver's side and hopped in, starting up the engine and rolling down the windows, blasting pop-rock music.

"Don't touch my car," she stated threateningly, talking outside of the window, each word deliberate and separate. Simultaneously, all of the boys nodded their heads in silence and she smiled.

"Have a nice weekend!"

Talk about mood swings.

And we sped off in the direction of the house. We rode back to the house with out conversation; Alice sang along to her up beat tunes while I made comments to Edward via camcorder.

Emmett and Jasper were outside, sitting on the porch steps when we got home. They smiled when they saw us. I turned the camera back on before I stepped out of the car.

"And the fun begins…" Emmett said in a deep, movie-like, voice.

"Can we go to Seattle tonight?" Jasper asked us.

"Sounds like a great idea!" Alice cheered. Jasper turned to me and then glanced at the camera in my hand. I shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

"Yes!" Emmett sounded like a snake.

"Let's go get ready, Bella," Alice grabbed my hand and hauled me into the house and upstairs to Edward's bedroom. I went in and sat on the bed while Alice stood in front of me with an expectant look on her face. There was a long awkward silence.

"Well get into the shower!" She yelled, not even bothering trying to control her tone, knowing that I was filming. I jumped and ran off into Edward's bathroom, leaving the recording camcorder still on.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was almost 4 in the morning when we got back from Seattle. Alice insisted on going clubbing after dinner. Emmett nearly got me drunk, and numerous guys attempted to grind my leg on the dance floor.

I didn't even want to think about what Edward would do when he saw this footage on the camera.

When we got home, I went straight up to Edward's room, locked the door behind me and collapsed on the bed. I'm pretty sure I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Bella, wake up!" Alice sang at the top of her lungs like she was a freaking Disney princess or something. I pulled the gold comforter over my head.

"Come on, Bella," Alice shook me until I fell off the bed and onto the cushy tan carpet.

"Ugh, Alice," I groaned. And of course, she laughed. Stupid pixie-like vampire.

"Get ready; I think Emmett is planning a big game for all of us," Alice hinted to me, she smiled a sly, mischievous smile. A smile that made my eyes widen in fear.

Alice eyed me for a second and then left the room in more of a dance than a walk. Groggily, I got up from my spot on the ground – it was growing quite comfortable--and went into Edward's bathroom.

Once, I was clean and fresh, with my handy-dandy camera in hand, I carefully walked down the stairs --nobody was here to catch me so I had to be careful. I mean, there was a good chance that they were preoccupied with their lovers. Well, Jasper and Alice in any case.

"Bella!" Emmett boomed as soon and I was in the kitchen. I flinched away from the sound--he was overly excited.

"Hey Emmett," I answered weakly, frightened.

"Did Alice tell you that I have a fun surprise planned today?" He asked me, smiling widely. I nodded trying to be happy about it… but it was impossible.

"She told me you have a game for all of us, but she didn't really specify. Are we playing Twister, again?" I asked warily. Emmett grinned into the camera.

"No way, little sis! I made up a new game just for you," he unleashed his 'vampire eyes' on me and suddenly big, scary Emmett was a cutie-pie.

"Aww," I sighed, "Thanks Emmett. When do we play?"

Uh-oh, I fell for it.

"Well, actually Bella, I have to set up for it… but that might take a while." He was thoughtful for a moment.

"You can bring your granola bar outside while I get ready if you want…" Emmett suggested beaming a perfect set of white teeth. I shrugged,

"Sounds good to me."

Alice was suddenly next to me, handing me an unwrapped Special-K cereal bar.

"Change of plans, Jasper needs to go on a quick hunt so I'll be going with him," Alice informed us in a business-like manner, "So that means that you're in charge of watching out for Bella for the day, okay Emmet?"

Emmet straightened his posture and saluted Alice in response.

"Yes ma'am!" he called out, a perfect imitation of a solider. Alice said something to Emmet very quietly and quickly so I couldn't hear… damn vampires. But I was sure that Edward would catch it when he watched it so I would know what they were saying as soon as he got home.

"We'll be back tonight...be good," Alice said as Jasper joined her at the back sliding doors that led to the backyard. I didn't miss the warning glance that Jasper was giving Emmett.

"Emmett, please don't do this…" Jasper requested resignedly as if he knew that Emmett wasn't going to listen. Who was I kidding--Emmett is Emmett and we all know that Emmett never listens.

What was I getting into today?

**reviews would be lovely :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emmet and I were still standing in the kitchen watching Alice and Jasper turn into blurs, taking off into the forest. I sighed and took a small bite of the sweet and chewy strawberry bar from one hand, my other still held the recording video camera.

"Come on, Bells," Emmet put one of his large arms around my shoulders and led me out the front door and into one of the smaller buildings off to the side of the Cullen's house. After entering the garage code, the doors began opening, revealing two shining cars- one of them being Edward's precious Volvo. Emmet caught me eyeing it.

"Wanna drive it?" he asked me with a bright smile on his face. I could tell by the mischievous look on his face that he desperately wanted to. I thought about for a second… Edward honestly wouldn't care if I wanted to… but he would most likely kill Emmet.

"Sure, let's go!" I answered on a whim. Emmet beamed and gave a thumbs up into the camera like he was going to pull an insane stunt and I was documenting it.

"Let me go get the spare key," Emmet raced back into the house and returned within a couple seconds with a single key on a metal ring dangling on his pinky finger, holding it out for me to take.

"And he thought I didn't know where he stashed the spare one…" Emmett tsked, shaking his head.

I snatched it from him, making him smile even wider. I walked over to Edward's Volvo S60 and opened the driver's side door… something I don't think I've ever done before. When I got into the driver's seat Emmet was already in the passenger seat.

The car smelled of Edward's irresistible scent, making me grin. It filled my nostrils and I sighed contently.

"You're a freak, lil sis," Emmet commented and I rolled my eyes at him.

I quickly made sure the camera was still recording and placed it on the dashboard securely so it wouldn't slide off at the first turn. My feet could barely reach the pedals, and the steering wheel was out of reach. I looked around, trying to find how to adjust the seat.

"Left side," Emmet hinted and I found the knobs and pressed the one that would bring me forward. Electrically, the tan leather seat slid forward smoothly. I pressed the one to go up, and I rose weightlessly. My truck, obviously, did not have these luxuries.

"Awesome," I smiled and Emmett's laugh shook the Volvo.

"These are the perks of cars built within the millennium."

"Shut up, Emmet," I shot back. I didn't like it when they picked on my red truck… it was a classic and deserved some respect. I adjusted my mirrors and once I was comfortable, I started up the car. It purred to life.

I stepped on the brake and took the car out of park… it crawled out of the garage slowly. Very lightly, I pushed down on the gas and the car sped up as I drove down the Cullen's long driveway.

"Nice ride," Emmet approved generously, messing with the radio until a loud rock song filled the car, something Edward would definitely not approve of.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked him, confused now on where to drive.

"Eh, I don't care… freeway would be fun, though," he answered, relaxing into the passenger's seat. I nodded while stopping by the stop sign and rolling down all of the windows. Once I finished this, I continued on my way and onto the freeway.

The Volvo sped up quickly as I stepped on the gas, coming to life.

"70? Can't you do better than that, Bella?" Emmet snorted at me after quickly glancing at the speedometer. I growled at him and sped up to 80 mph. A car pulled up beside us… I noticed it was Mike's Suburban… and Jessica and Mike were staring at me through the window. Trying to keep my eyes on the road, I smiled at them weakly and gave a small wave before speeding up so I was out of their amazed gazes.

"I wish Edward was here… he could have told us what they were thinking," Emmet exclaimed, slightly disappointed. I huffed loudly,

"I think we have a general idea…"

Emmet tilted his head to the side in thought and then nodded,

"True that, Bells. True that." I rolled my eyes and let out a little chuckle. Emmett can come off at times a _confused_ vampire.

"Let's turn around," Emmet instructed and I got off the freeway and waited at a stop light so I could get back onto the freeway in the opposite direction.

"Change seats!" Emmet called out and opened his door and ran around to my side. Scrambling, I unbuckled my seat belt and got out and ran around to the passenger's seat- amazingly not tripping. I buckled up and Emmet quickly adjusted the driver's seat, not even bothering with the mirrors.

The light turned green and we raced forward I slammed into the back of my seats harshly and let out a little squeak.

"Whooo- hoooo!" Emmet yelled into the wind that was passing through the Volvo, going in and out of all the windows. We got back onto the freeway and immediately Emmet sped up to almost 100 mph, the Volvo seemed it was barely breaking a sweat. After weaving through traffic we were back onto the regular roads in the direction of the Cullen's House.

He turned off on the barely visible side road that was the Cullen driveway. The trees surrounded us on each side tightly, but it was something that you got used to in Forks.

We were about 100 feet from the house when something flew down at us from a tree.

"Watch out!" I screamed at Emmet. Snapping out of the AC/DC song he was singing along to, Emmet swerved to the right in order to not hit the brown airborne …squirrel. He pressed hard on the brakes and the Volvo immediately came to a sudden stop.

But the squirrel made contact with the windshield, right in front of my face. I screamed and Emmet jumped out of the seat and opened the door without thinking and while doing so, the door slammed into a tree trunk. Emmet cringed.

With my hands shaking, I opened my door and got out to review the damage. I walked over to Emmett's side and the end of the Volvo's door was completely bent in, making it shorter than the other door by about 5 inches.

"Oh my god…" I breathed, taking in the destroyed door and dead, bloody squirrel that lay _stuck_ to the glass windshield. Emmet just stood there with his mouth open, frozen.

"What do we do?" I asked quietly, I received no answer and Emmet just stayed frozen.

"Emmet! What do we do?!" I asked again, yelling, panicking. Emmet looked at me with wide eyes,

"Where's the camera?" he asked, very worried. My eyes widened and I retrieved it from where I stashed it in the car.

It caught everything on camera. Shit.

Emmett and I locked eyes with terrified expressions, Emmett put his hands on my shoulders and we walked into the garage slowly.

"Just walk away, Bella. Walk away," he instructed me in a trance. Once we got inside of the outer building I leaned my back on Emmet's Jeep and kept the filming camera upright in my hand.

"So…" I prompted. Emmet looked at the camcorder in my hand and sighed.

"There's nothing that we can do, now. Rosalie's gone on the hunting trip so I say we just… ignore it."

"Ignore it…" I repeated as it sunk in. There was a dead, bloody squirrel stuck Edward's windshield and we were to… ignore it. Sweet Jesus. I took a deep breath; Emmet was right, though, there was nothing that we could do now.

"Okay," I breathed.

Emmet ran his hand through his curly brown locks and blinked while letting out a stressful breath.

"Want to still play my game?" he asked me brightly.

"Sure," I answered, shrugging. After what just happened, nothing else worse could go wrong.

"I'll go get the stuff to set it up." Emmet walked to the back of the garage where the camping stuff was, getting out a countless number of sleeping bags. There had to be about forty of them.

"Pink?" I asked, holding up a neon pink sleeping bag. Emmet didn't even turn around, he just went on getting out even more sleeping bags.

"Hey, we have to be good customers to Newton's Outfitters to keep up with the human camper façade. Alice shops for us," Emmet answered.

"Enough said," I replied understandingly. Emmet turned around the started bringing out the sleeping bags to the front yard. I helped by grabbing a few and following suit. After a couple more trips and Emmett's vampire speed, all of the sleeping bags were in a huge pile out in front of the house.

"If you could start unzipping all of them and laying them out, it would help," Emmet recommended and I obliged.

"We are going to be in so much trouble…" Emmet mumbled quietly and I laughed.

"We're already in trouble," I corrected. I continued unzipping the sleeping bags as Emmet started zipping many of the sleeping bags together until they were four wide and then adding more to create more length.

Soon we had a giant and long line of opened sleeping bags. I looked confusedly at Emmett,

"What are we supposed to do with this?" I asked him.

"You'll see…" he grinned animatedly. I didn't have to expected reaction, I didn't gulp, my eyes didn't go wide. I actually didn't care anymore, I never felt so daring and the rush it was giving me felt amazing.

"You'll have to stay here for this next part, Bella," Emmet advised as he disappeared.

"Okay, I'm going to the bathroom!" I called out, wherever he was; he should be able to hear me.

"Whatever floats your boat, Bella!" Emmet called back in a laugh.

I went back inside of the house- it felt odd, being so empty and deserted. I slowly went up the stairs, not wanting to trip, and to Edward's room where there was a connected bathroom that I usually used.

I quickly peed and washed my hands with the freesia scent soap that Edward felt the need to buy. Freak. I made my way back down stairs and outside where Emmet was out of sight. I turned around to see the line of sleeping bags connected to the edge of the roof and pulled tight and it looked like it tacked down to the bottom of the pool. It was like a giant, soft slide.

A wet Emmet was sitting shirtless in swim trunks on the roof with a big smile.

"Fun, huh?" he grinned so wide and slid down the sleeping bags and into the pool whooping and hollering. I waited for him to swim back up to surface before I answered.

"I don't have a swim suit!" I called to him…I know how I said that it felt good to be audacious, but I was so scared. I needed a good excuse… Edward would kill me.

Thinking of Edward I retrieved the camera that I set on the ground while I was un-zipping sleeping bags. Blowing into the lens to clear the dirt that might have gotten in it, I taped the slide that Emmet had created.

"What do you think, Eddie?!" Emmet screamed and then slid down the slide again from the roof for show. How he got onto the roof, I didn't know.

"And _btw_ Bella, Alice owns like twenty swim suits that are for you in her closet." Emmet was beginning to sounds too much like a pre-teen, a 'tween', girl for me.

"Emmet, I don't know about this one…" I cautioned. Emmet laughed in response.

"Like anything will happen with me nearby. If it makes you feel better we can put air mattresses under the slide."

"It might make me feel better…" I answered, shrugging. This wasn't sounding too bad anymore. After all, Emmet would be here to make sure nothing would happen to me. Within the second I could hear Emmet in the garage again.

"I'll go get changed then," I announced and went back into the house while Emmet shouted a,

"Hell yeah!"

I put the camera on the table in the dining room table as I ran up the stairs to Alice's and Jasper's room and into her gigantic closet. The swimwear section was further in the back left corner, there were shorts for all of the boys and then labeled sections for all of the girls. I went to my section and found a respectable white and light pink floral print bikini with solid light pink board shorts to go over the top of it.

I changed in her bathroom and went back outside after snatching up my camcorder. It was now getting a little sunny and Emmet was glimmering in the sunshine while he set up the dozens of air mattresses below the homemade slide.

"How exactly am I supposed to get up onto the roof?" I asked Emmet skeptically. Their house was three stories high and I wasn't necessarily well known for my coordination.

"Easy, Bella… the ladder," Emmet rolled his eyes at me and pointed at a rickety, old, unstable wooden ladder. What the fuck? Did he really expect me to climb up the ladder that was probably older than Carlisle?

"There is no way in hell I am climbing up that thing," I stated, completely serious. Emmet laughed,

"_Joke_, Bella. I'll get you up there just fine," Emmet continued to laugh at his 'joke'. Emmet went on arranging the mattresses and I stood waiting.

"How cold is the pool?" I asked, curious. It couldn't be more than seventy degrees at the highest right now.

"It's heated to 110 degrees," Emmet answered distractedly.

"110 degrees? Really?" I asked, that was an unusually high temperature, more spa like than pool.

"Well it's colder outside so we want it to be really warm," Emmet explained. I nodded, that made sense. Once he was finished he looked up from his work.

"Ready?" he asked me with a smile and created dimples on his face.

"Sure, just let me set down the camera…" I replied and looked for a good place for the camcorder. I set it down in a tree branch that got a good shot of the slide and pool. Emmet was by my side.

"Okay, know how you ride on Edward's back while he's running?" Emmet asked me, I nodded,

"Well you're going to do the same with me, except don't open your eyes," Emmet instructed.

"Why shouldn't I open my eyes?" I asked curiously.

"Trust me on this one, Bella. You honestly do _not_ want to know."

"Okay," I answered simply.

I got onto Emmett's back and held on tight like he told me to.

"You can look now," Emmet assured me after a few long seconds and I opened my eyes to see a good view of the forest that surrounded us. It was so peaceful and beautiful up here where you could see the sky. I sighed at the sight of it. I jumped clumsily down from Emmett's back and noticed that we were right by the edge of slide.

It was a long way down.

"I think it would be best if we go together, Bella," Emmet suggested. I nodded, suddenly in want of the protection of a vampire.

"I have a feeling that the force you'll hit the water at may be painful, but if you go behind me, I can break the surface of the water." Emmet explained. I had to hand it to the boy, although he was a big goof ball, he was definitely very smart.

"Sure," I stammered. Emmet smiled at me encouragingly. He sat down where his feet dangled onto the sleeping bags and I sat down behind him so my knees were at his elbow. He grabbed my ankles so we wouldn't separate and I wrapped my arms around his neck in fear. My hands were shaking. But Emmet being Emmet just ignored it and pushed us off of the edge, not even bothering to telling me.

I screamed my head off in terror, and then after a second… in exhilaration. It was amazing, we went so fast.

Emmet was right, when I hit the water, it stung a little bit. Good thing he was there in front of me. I swam back up to the surface.

"That was awesome!" I screamed in Emmett's face. Emmet and I did a high five and pulled ourselves out of the pool.

"We need a tube or something, like at the water-parks," I advocated enthusiastically.

"You are so right! Let's go try to find one," Emmet agreed and we ran off into the house soaking wet. Now Esme _and_ Edward were going to kill us.

After a good half an hour of looking, we couldn't find any inner tubes or a logical substitute. We in the living room, I sitting on the white leather sofa while Emmet lounged on the chair, his feet rested on the ottoman. It was quiet; both of us were trying to think of anything that could possibly work. Suddenly Emmet was on his feet,

"Do pianos float?" he asked, very much energized. I gave him an incredulous look.

"Don't even think about it, Emmet. You're crazy." I stated, firm. Emmet lightly shook my shoulder.

"Think about it, Bella. Pianos are made of wood… wood floats! ... Like witches!" he exclaimed and I suddenly realized the possibilities.

"You know, Edward _was_ eyeing that white grand piano in the middle of the mall the other day…" I commented innocently. Emmet nodded his head encouragingly.

"Let's do it!" I exclaimed and Emmet grabbed the blank grand piano with one hand, lifting it into the air. He looked around contemplatively.

"How are we supposed to get it out of here?" I asked, realizing the predicament after a few short seconds. Emmet just looked at me and pursed his lips. And then they relaxed as his eyes widened and he smiled wildly.

"We can cut off the legs!" he proposed. Hey, we were already going swimming with it, why not?

"What the hell," I shrugged, man I was going to be in so much trouble, it wasn't even funny. Then again, nothing is ever really _funny_ with Edward.

"Sweet!" Emmet exclaimed and then flipped the piano on its' side. With extreme ease, he broke off the first two legs in a quick and clean snap. He finished up quickly and then carried it out the front door.

I followed him out the door and saw that he was in the pool, preparing to just push the piano up the slide. With a jerk from Emmett's muscular arms, the piano smoothly slid up the sleeping bags and with numerous scratching noises, rested on top of the roof.

"This is so crazy," I mumbled to myself, just imagining the outrage that would be Edward when he got home.

"I heard that Bella!" Emmet yelled at me, saluting me, "And I have to say, I am glad I've found this wild side of you Bella." Suddenly, he was in front of me.

"I knew it was somewhere in you, kid…especially after your little mastermind plan with that James incident."

He swung an imaginary baseball bat and made a popping noise with his lips.

"Out of the park," he stated, winking at me. I rolled my eyes and sighed dramatically,

"So are you going to let me slide down on Edward's piano?" I asked impatiently and a huge grin crossed his face.

Once I was safely on the roof of the house, Emmett began circling the piano, thinking hard. He was mumbling something softly to himself, I couldn't hear it clearly.

"Okay, so this is what you're going to do…," he instructed me with a hand on his pointer finger tapping on his chin contemplatively, "you're just going to sit down on top of it and I'll just push you and the piano down the slide."

The way he said it sounded so simple. So easy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Edward is going to _kill_ me, Bella. _KILL ME!_" Emmet was losing it, pacing wildly in the emergency room. The nurse eyed him cautiously, wondering whether to call security. If he wasn't a Cullen and Carlisle wasn't a prominent doctor in this facility, she probably already would have.

"Emmet you need to calm down…" I said firmly to him. He ceased pacing and waved a hand at me.

"Bella! A nurse is putting a cast around your _broken-in-three-pieces_ arm!"

I cringed at the thought I had been trying to ignore and looked at the nurse in front of me. She was currently wrapping the fiberglass stuff around the cotton. I chose green as my cast color… any guesses why? It made me smile.

"Emmett I'll be fine in two months, three tops," I shrugged, even though I really dreaded this.

"Oh forget about Edward, then! _Alice_ is going to kill me! _You're getting married next month!_ When she finds out that you're arm is covered in a cast during that, she'll rip me to pieces and _burn them!_ You know what that does Bella?! _You know what that does?!... IT KILLS ME!"_

Before I could answer, the nurse interrupted me.

"Sir, I am going to need you to leave the building. There are patients here that need rest and I am afraid that you may be a disturbance to them." She stated calmly, Emmett's breathing slowed and he nodded sadly and left without saying a word to me.

I sighed and looked down at my now very green arm, wetness gripped at my insides of my eyes. I knew that Edward wouldn't me angry with me, at least not too much. No, he would feel guilt (as usual), remorse (as usual), and…disappointment (which was not very usual). I imagined the look in his eyes when I explained to him how exactly how I broke my arm in three places. He would never leave me to go hunting now and I wasn't sure if I happy anymore about that.

OH MY GOD, THE CAMCORDER. It was still taping.

That means it caught me flying off the piano once we hit the water. It caught me soaring into the pool's cement wall, putting my left arm up for reflex protection. It heard my scream.

Shit. We must burn the camcorder.

"BELLA!" a beautiful, frantic voice, screamed at me from the hallway. One vampire stopped at the doorway while the other one ran inside to my side, panic written all over their face.

"Relax Alice, I'm fine now," I told her, smiling gently. She hugged my good, which was my left, side softly. She didn't seem the least bit angry… maybe the wedding hadn't crossed her mind.

"I saw the whole thing. How could you do something so… _retarded_?" she asked me, her topaz eyes desperately seeking reason within mine. She wasn't angry at all, just worried and concerned.

"You're not angry at me?" I asked her timidly. Jasper walked over to her side from the door and wrapped an arm around her waist. They were so beautiful together- one day I knew that I would be one of them and I wouldn't have any more of this broken bone stuff.

"Don't worry, I've already seen a vision of Carlisle agreeing to saw it off for the wedding," she answered me with a smile.

Of course the wedding had crossed her mind. I may have broken my arm, but Alice was still Alice. She laughed at my reaction and patted my head lightly.

"Where'd Emmett go?" Jasper asked ignorantly, obviously unaware of the fact that Emmett most likely hiding in a far away cave, just to get away from his wife. Alice smirked evilly,

"I don't know…but let's not find him this time," Alice suggested seriously. Jasper took the hint and was silenced. He snuck me a questioning look and I just shook my head quickly to get him to drop the subject. There was an awkward silence.

"So…a green cast? Edward is right, you can be surprising," Jasper stated to relieve some tension in the air. It worked like a charm; Alice's chiming bell-like laughter filled the air beautifully.

"Wasn't it just a few years ago, you said that you hated green?" Alice asked me, waggling her eye brows suggestively. I flushed a bright pink and both of the vampires in the room chuckled.

"Stop embarrassing me, Alice," I groaned.

"Okay, but I'm just giving you a break because I know it's been a long day," she eyed my cast, "And you need your mental state to be as strong as possible when Edward gets back tomorrow morning," she finished the last part swiftly.

"You didn't tell him, right?" I double check, though I had a very certain feeling that he would be home already if he knew about our little 'incident'.

"Of course not, he'll watch what you filmed of course. The DVD is burning at home on Jasper's macbook as we speak, that way we can watch it on the new plasma screen," Alice said excitedly.

My mouth dropped open and I nearly fell off of the, Jasper was there in a flash, helping me steady myself; my arm was felt heavier when I was standing up than when I was sitting.

"Lets' get Bella out of here Alice…back home?" Jasper anticipated. Alice nodded curtly and came to my other side; I think they were worrying that I would fall…like I _needed_ any more damage. They escorted me out of the hospital and earned more than a few stares. We were just getting out of the doors that Jasper was holding open for us when Alice whispered into my ear,

"And Bella?...There is no way you'll be able to destroy the hard evidence of this weekend, I've hidden multiple copies around the house. Esme is going to scrapbook this and one day we'll look back on the experience and make fun of you and Edward. _I want that day to come_."

_Oh Joy._

**Hahahaha.**

**I don't know if you noticed it, but this one-shot was ALL over the place.**

**but I had so much fun writing it!**

**So leave me some reviews, okay? ;)**

**Thanks again,**

**-Cullen-style**


End file.
